


Under the Bleachers

by heartspocky



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendly competition, M/M, Post-game kisses, post-02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Ken steal time after a soccer match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

Daisuke and Ken have seen each other red-faced, sweaty, and covered in mud plenty of times before--just not outside the context of the Digital World.

“I don’t think I smell very good, Daisuke,” Ken murmurs between heavy, panting breaths. His lips meet Daisuke’s in successive kisses, quick and deep.

“So I’ll breathe with my mouth open,” Daisuke responds, pulling back just long enough to give his best friend a sunny grin. Ken laughs lightly, pressing his forehead against Daisuke’s. It’s no easy feat. Ken has a good four inches on Daisuke, so he has to hunch over a bit. Just as well--their hidden space under the bleachers doesn’t offer them a lot of height, and while Daisuke can fit with only minimal issue, Ken finds himself more comfortable sitting (all the better with Daisuke on his lap), or, if they’re feeling particularly adventurous, lying down (Daisuke either on top of him or beneath him, either way is bliss.) “...That was a great game. You’re so good, you even give me a run for my money.”

“Do you think?” Ken asks, threading his fingers through Daisuke’s sweat-moistened hair, soft and slick in his grasp. It makes Daisuke grin even wider and slowly ease the two of them onto the dirt below, lying nearly flush on top of Ken. They’re already dirty, he figures, so when they reemerge in a few minutes to rejoin their respective teams, no one should notice or say anything.

“Yeah! We haven’t gotten to play against each other since--” he stops himself. They both know: they haven’t competed in a soccer match since they were eleven, the day that Daisuke met Ken, then discovered who Ken really _was_.

Ken feels heat rising into his cheeks and a familiar tension grip him. It always starts in his stomach before constricting his throat, as if he’s moments away from crying. “Since we were kids,” Daisuke amends awkwardly. 

Mentally, Ken recites his survival mantra again:

The Digital World has been free of the Digimon Kaiser’s reign of terror for six years. _He_ has been free of the Digimon Kaiser for six years. 

Two thousand, one hundred and ninety some-odd days have passed since he dedicated himself to protecting the Digital World instead of ruling it. Over two thousand days in which his relationship with has Daisuke bloomed from an uneasy partnership to a bond beyond mere romance. Two thousand days of sleepovers and attending each other’s soccer games, of sneaking glances and lingering touches. 

There have been hundreds of confirmations of forgiveness and acceptance; countless Digimon battles, evolutions, and little shows of kindness. 

Still, sometimes the darkness doesn’t feel that far removed from who Ken is now. Sometimes he feels like that hatred, that cruelty, still lives inside of him somewhere just barely out of his grasp, watching and waiting to strike. 

Ken could withdraw, gently push Daisuke away, retreat. Maybe, at one time, he would have. But today, he takes a deep breath and jokes:

“I remember. It was the only time you’ve ever been able to get in a goal against me.” 

“Hey!” Daisuke exclaims, indignant. Ken leans in for a kiss but stops, letting Daisuke seal the deal. It’s a little rough, Daisuke overcompensating his lack of a clever response with unnecessary forcefulness, but Ken smiles into it. Flustering Daisuke is easy, and one of Ken’s favorite activities. When in doubt, all he needs to do is appeal to best friend’s competitive side. “You just got lucky. Next year, I’ll kick your ass.”

“If you make it to the playoffs.”

Daisuke scoffs. “When we make it to the playoffs.”

“Next year is our last before University, so you’d better make it count.”

Again it’s apparent that witty repartee isn’t Daisuke’s strong suit. “ _You_ better make it count, Ichijouji.”

Ken presses a kiss to Daisuke’s nose.

“I’ll still let you win when we play one-on-one,” he says. To his surprise, Daisuke just snickers.

“You’d never let me win. That’s the only thing about you that’s never changed.”

“I don’t think it ever will,” Ken confesses, and has Daisuke on his back, pinned and thoroughly kissed before he even knows what’s happened.


End file.
